The Pure Elemental
by WatIfAngel93
Summary: I am so far from normal, actually that is an understatement. I'm the most powerful being in the world and I'm head over heels in love with the American Dragon. Oh yeah, and I'm constantly hunted for my powers. My LIFE is never normal! Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Angel in Disguise

"She is a beautiful child, Engracia!" a long haired woman exclaimed as she fawned over the sleeping baby girl that lay in a basinet next to her exhausted mother. "What is her name?"

Engracia smiled weakly as she stared at her child. "Mercedes Engracia Angelus."

The woman, Tina, smiled in approval. "Just as beautiful as she is."

Engracia smiled again and stared down at her child. The baby girl was now awake, thanks to Tina gushing, and she stared up at her with bright silver eyes that reminded her of the moon. They seemed almost transparent, and they were gorgeous. Just as she was. Suddenly a loud banging from the front door of their small Spanish home, along with loud banging footsteps on the stairs, caused the baby to whimper in fear. Engracia glared at the man who trudged into her room without invitation.

"Now could you be any louder, Gregorio?!" Engracia said, picking up her child. "You could wake the dead!"

The tall and gruff man gave a grunt in response as he stared at the child in his friend's arms. "Cute kid. Is she the one?"

Tina rolled her eyes at her husband and kicked him hard in the shin as she carried more wet towels to the birthing bed. "Geez Greg, she hasn't been in the word for an hour and you're already on about that stupid prophecy. Straight to business as usual!"

Greg shook his long dark bangs from his brown eyes. "It's why you married me, remember?"

Engracia scoffed at the couple and covered her daughter's ears. "Get a room you two! Mercy doesn't need to hear that!"

Greg turned from his wife and raised an eyebrow. "Mercy?"

"Mercedes Engracia Angelus." Tina announced happily. "Beautiful huh?"

"Very." Gregorio said in a barely audible whisper. "Does she have the…"

Engracia's happy face turned serious and she nodded. Pushing her blanket down a little, she revealed the star shaped birthmark on Mercedes shoulder. All stiffened slightly at the sight. Mercedes squirmed in her mother's hands, making gurgling noises from her small mouth. Engracia looked at her daughter and let a small and pained smile grace her beautiful features.

"You'd do your father proud." she whispered, cradling the baby closer. "Imagine, the look on his face if he knew his daughter was the Pure Elemental…"

Tina sighed and leaned against Engracia's bed post. "The power to control Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Light… It all belongs to her." Mercedes cooed, making everyone smile at her. "And she's not even aware of how powerful she is."

"Well she…" Gregorio trailed off as his face grew into confusion. He cocked his head to the side, as if trying to hear something better. "Did you hear that?"

Tina scrunched her eyebrows. "What?"

"It sounds like-" Suddenly, the wall behind Gregorio was blasted apart, rubble flying everywhere. Tina screams echoed through the room, as well as Mercedes. Engracia followed her first instinct, and raised a shield of fire around she, her daughter, and an unconscious Tina, smoke blocking her view. A single figure could be seen through the smoke, it was something or someone big. Someone who's posture said that they were here for a fight.

The figure emerged from the smoke and Engracia's eyes widened.

"No…not you…"

************************************************************************

I ran along a dark alley, my breathing unstable and ragged from running for so long. I thought I should stop but found myself debating it, what with the dangers she was running from. My side was bleeding, badly, and it began to leak down my leg and soak my jeans. Not being able to stand the pain anymore, I collapsed to the ground and leaned against a brick wall. It felt good to sit down for awhile, to catch my breath.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into now Mercedes." I mumbled to myself, wrapping my tattered jacket tighter around myself.

Rain started too pour down on me, and I shivered from the harsh cold that had suddenly came over me. I have no money, no job, no home, and really no identity. My chest heaves as I hold my tears in.

'If I wasn't such a freak none of this would have ever happened.…' My self-pity is cut off by a loud angry booming voice.

"There she is!" I turn around to see two large ogre looking men running into the alley.

"We've got you now." The hideous man snarls and chuckles a smoke damaged chuckle.

I run as far back into the alley hoping for means of escape. No dice, it's a dead end. I turn around to see the hideous men chuckling with clubs in hand.

"Hey, hey, hey… Don't you think we can pull off some kind of deal?" I say smiling politely hoping to god they just want my money.

"You couldn't possible match the amount of bounty on your pretty little head." I cringe as he smiles a pedophiles smile and beats his fist into his sweaty palm.

Within a blink of an eye the ogre man's friend swings his club which out of dumb luck misses my head and makes contact with a dumpster smelling of twelve day old tuna and sour sweat. I try to run for the exit but the ogre man swings his mighty meat mitts in my direction, I doge every punch but just barely. Even though I'm new to this game at least I'm not dead yet.

He throws another punch at me and hits me directly in the chest causing me to fly into a wall. The pain causes my chest to give off large dry heaves as if I were to cough up my nearly crystallized lungs. I roll out of the way just quick enough to no get my face smashed in with ogre mans friends club. I can taste the blood rise into my mouth. Ogre man must have hit me pretty severely. My eyesight begins to fade and I can feel myself slip into darkness.

'God damn it… Don't give up without a fight… Die trying…' I say as I move my arms to push myself in a kneeling position.

I was about to get up and take another swing when I see a flash of red and gold above my head. But this time I can see a vague outline.

'That looks like a dragon… Silly me…' And with that the darkness prevailed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pulled into a dysfunctional Fairytale

After Jake beat the ogres into a pulp, he immediately scooped the girl they had been attacking and flew her to his grandfather's shop. Ever since the hunts clan had been defeated five years ago, evil creatures began running a muck through out the city, now that they didn't have the threat of the hunts clan. But they didn't know that there was something worst. Him.

He had grown over the years, as the American Dragon and as Jake Long. He was much more powerful than he once was, a lot more straightforward and mature. Losing Rose the way he did was partly the reason. He barely dated since then, maybe a few dates if he could count, but other than that nada. Jake had also taken his Dragon Training more seriously, and because of it, he was lethal and very powerful opponent and protector.

He sighed and shook his head from the thoughts and looked down at the girl in his arms. She was absolutely beautiful; her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves, framing her smooth, heart shaped face. Her skin had a subtle caramel tone, beautiful and flawless. She had full, rosy lips and her eyes were framed with long, dark lashes. And Jake, letting his male hormones gets the best of him, couldn't help but noticed her addicting female shape. Perfect breast and curves that made a blind man look twice.

Jake immediately cursed himself for thinking such thoughts. She was someone she saved, and she was hurt. There wasn't time to be thinking like that. Jake swooped down to the alley behind his grandfather's shop and transformed back into human form. Jake had also shot up several feet throughout the years, leaving standing at a sturdy 6' 3". He had a very muscular physique also, making all the girls in his school go gaga over him.

Adjusting the girl in his arms so her head rested in the crook of his neck, he kicked the door open with his foot and walked into the back room of his grandfather's shop.

"Yo Fu, G! Can I get some help?" he called.

The 600 year old Shar Pei came walking through the door from the front of the store, carrying another magic book he had been reading for a couple of weeks. Fu hadn't changed much; actually he hadn't changed at all. He was still the same lecherous talking dog they all knew and loved. At the sight of the girl in Jake's arms he let out a yelp and ran forward.

"Whoa kid, what's with you and the beautiful dames?" Fu asked as he ushered them upstairs.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever Fu, where's grandpa?"

"Your gramps went to see the council about a supposed uprising that the council expects is happening through out the world." Fu explained to him as he gathered some medical supplies'.

Jake raised an eyebrow and set the girl gently on the couch. "Uprising of what?"

"That's what the old man wanted to figure out." Fu said as he crossed to the girl. "Where'd you find her?"

"By the river, she was being attacked by some rogue ogres." Jake explained as he kneeled next to the dog. "She was fighting back pretty well."

Fu raised an eyebrow. "Well at least we know she's aware of the magical world."

Fu raised her shirt just enough to where the blood stained, only to find that there was no wound. Her skin was perfect, and there wasn't even a scar.

"Huh, that's new." Fu commented. "Healer. She should wake up pretty soon."

"You got any clue about who she is?" Jake said as he studied the girl.

Fu shook his head. "Nope. Doesn't look like any race that I know of. Your gramps should know, he's studied more about than I have."

Suddenly they both froze as the girl began to stir in her sleep. She groaned a bit before slowly fluttering her eyes open. Her eyes were bright silver, almost transparent but they seemed to have alight glow to them. The silver orbs shot around the room until they came to land on them. She suddenly shot up pushed her self back on the couch away from them, fear suddenly clouding her face.

"Whoa, wait we're not gonna hurt you!" Fu said, trying to calm the alarmed girl. "Geez kid, if we were gonna hurt ya, we woulda did it when you were out!"

The girl's features softened at his words, and she looked at him, still a little wary. "Where am I and who are you?" she asked in a beautiful voice to match the rest of her. Her voice was laced with a small trace of a Latin accent that was barely heard, but definitely there.

Jake sat on the other end of the couch, making her back away a little more. "Well the talking dog is Fu, he was gonna heal you. I'm the American Dragon."

"Does the American Dragon have a name?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fu smiled at her slight attitude. He jabbed a thumb at her and looked at Jake. "Oh I like her."

Jake rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the girl with an annoyed expression. "Jake Long, you?"

"My name is Mercedes." She said, crossing her arms. "Where exactly am I?"

Fu Dog sighed. "New York City, New York, at the Canal Street Electronics Shop, near the park. You new around here kid?"

"You could say that." Mercedes said, looking at Jake. "You saved me?"

Jake nodded as Fu put a hand on his shoulder proudly. "Yeah he did, he's the American Dragon! Now you wanna tell us why a gang of ogres were trying to attack you?" Fu asked.

"It was just a strange turn of circumstance." She told them, her voice going a little quiet. "So what are you going to do with me?"

Fu shrugged. "For now you can stay up here until we call your family-"

She shook her head. "I don't have a family."

"Oh?" Fu asked, quite surprised at what she said. "Then why are you here?"

It was her turn to shrug, an innocent and naive look on her beautiful face. "I don't really know. I tend to travel quite a bit; I'm guessing I just wound up here…"

Jake noticed the pain in her voice but decided not to voice the question in his mind. Fu sighed and rubbed the back of his head, deciding what he should do with her. Mercedes bit her lip and fiddled with her thumbs.

"I can go if you want; I don't want to be a bother." She said trying to stand up.

Jake stood up with her and gently pushed her back down on the couch. "Do you have any where else to go?"

She sighed and shook her head. Fu shrugged. "Well we aint gotta real choice but to let you stay then. Jake's gramps'll be here in the mornin so you sleep here and then we can talk it out in the morning."

She nodded her face full of relief at what he said. "Thank you."

Fu smiled at her and left the room to go get the girl some pillows and blankets. Jake looked at the girl as she sat contemplating what had just happened, staring at her hands in her lap.

Mercedes POV

"What are you exactly?" I heard Jake ask.

I looked up at him, who stared at me quizzically with chocolate brown eyes. Jake was handsome, very, very handsome. Probably one of the good-looking men I've met on my travels. It was probably because he was a dragon. From the dragons she met, they always seemed to be nice looking. Jake Long beat them all out.

"Helllloooooo Mercedes!" Jake called to me as he waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "You alright?"

I shook my head furiously, trying to rid myself of any bad thoughts about the boy in front of me. I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks, but I quickly hid it. "I'm sorry, yes I'm fine." _Smooth Mercy! _"What did you say?"

Hake let a smirk pass on his face. "I asked what magical species you were."

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I'm capable of is making things grow."

"Make things grow?" He repeated, earning a nod from me. "Like plants?"

"Yes plants." I told him. "I can't do much with them, but just enough."

"Plant control…"Jake pondered to himself, leaning back on the couch. "You sound like a woodland sprite."

"Woodland sprites can't leave the forest." I told him with a laugh. "I've suggested a lot of things to myself. None of them were a match."

"Well then, I guess we wait for my gramps then." Jake told me.

I nodded and smiled at him. I couldn't help it, he was cute! Usually I'm not good with guys, for some odd reason, I wonder why.

"Thank you Jake." I told him

I caught a slight blush from him, which was a major boost to my metaphorical ego. "Yeah, you're welcome Mercedes…"

* * *

So the next day Jake's grandfather came back from his trip while Jake was at school. Lao took one look at me when he walked in and simply said "Elemental." This confused me beyond all means. What is an Elemental? That question ran through my mind as Lao walked around me as I sat in an uncomfortable chair in the middle of the room I had slept in. Fu Dog sat on the other side of the room reading up on Elemental's. Jake was still at school.

"Yes, yes. You are definitely an Elemental." Lao murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

He pulled stopped at pointed at me. "God like features, the ability to control the earth, and your eyes are veeeery unusual, no offence."

I tilted my head slightly, giving him a slightly confused look. "Um, none taken?"

"It says here that the Elemental's are a newly extinct race. Wiped out some 20 years ago." Fu read from a book, flipping through the book as he spoke. Man he could use his paws well!

"Yes, which is why Ms. Angelus here is a very rare being." Lao told them. "You will need our full protection; we cannot have your powers falling in the wrong hands."

"You mean Powe**r**." I pointed out. "As in singular, not plural. "

Lao smiled at her. "As far as we know child. But like I said, you now will need our protection. So consider this your home."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Home was a very foreign word in my vocabulary, because I had never had one. I was in an orphanage until the age of ten, since no one would adopt an oddity like me, and I ran away. I've been traveling ever since then. NO home was ever permanent to me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "I would be much obliged with the offer."

He shook his head. "It is my pleasure, Mercedes."

Fu Dog let out a whistle. "Man, with a vocabulary like yours kid, I'd be making heads roll. And I'ma talkin dog."

"Yes, you are very intelligent for your age." Lao commented. "Have you ever been to school?"

I looked down at my hands and shook my head. It was true. None of the orphanages or foster homes that housed me had cared enough to make sure that I had an education. Everything that I learned, I learned myself from books at what ever library I would come across. I was smart, don't get me wrong, but a secure classroom was not something I was familiar with.

Lao gave me a sympathetic smile and sighed. "Well then, let's correct that predicament."

* * *

Jake tried his best to focus on the road in front of him as he drove his new red 2010 Mustang Shelby Gt 500, a car he had gotten as a present from his grandfather. The old man had surprised him with it on his sixteenth birthday, with his parents permission of course. His grandfather explained, though he wasn't really paying attention because he was too excited, that the car wasn't just for pleasure but business. The car had been laced with some powerful magic; from shields to invisibility. It was his baby and he didn't care why he had it, just as long as it was him driving it.

Anyway, he had been having trouble focusing all day due to lack of sleep. His extra patrols added with school had been taking its toll out on him. The magical activity had sky rocketed ever since the Hunts Clan disappeared, which mean he was busier than ever. There was always some magical being in trouble or causing trouble. The worst part was that his dad said that if he didn't get a hold of his time scheduling he was going to limit his free time to get himself caught up. He couldn't have that. His normal time was the only tie to sanity and the world or normalcy. He'd be damned if he gave that up.

He smirked as his phone blared his theme song, courtesy of Spud's mad skills with technology and his musical prowess. Glancing down to the phone, it showed Trixie's picture of her doing a sick move on her skateboard.

"Hey Trix." He answered.

"Hey Jakey, Spuddy and I was bout to hit up the park, you wanna join?" the African American girl asked.

Jake sighed in annoyance, his face sharp with disdain. "Sorry Trix, Gramps wants me at the shop tonight to help look after this girl we found-"

"A girl?!" he heard Spud say in the background. "She cute?"

Jake laughed when he heard Trixie growl at her boyfriend. "How the hell is that gone be the first stupid question ta come out yo mouth?"

"Sorry Trix, you know I only have eyes for you."

Trixie sighed in the receiver. "Any who, what do you mean you found a girl? Found her where?"

Jake sighed. "She's some type of magical creature. I saved her from a bunch of ogres near the docks last night and she's staying with gramps until we find out what to do with her."

"You know who she is?" Trixie asked in a concerned tone.

"No, all we know is that her names Mercedes, she's my age, controls plants, and travels a lot Jake said.

"Jakey I don't like this." Trixie declared. "You don't even know who dis girl is. She could be something dangerous tryin to get to the American Dragon and you would never know."

"Fu did some spells on her, she's clean." Jake reassured his friend. "Not a lick of evil in that chick."

"I'd still be careful Am Drag." She said. "We wouldn't really want a repeat of two years ago…"

Jake clenched his jaw at the mention of the events that had transpired two years ago. "Yeah I know…"

"OH Jake, I'm sorry-"

Jake cut her off. "Nah, its okay ma. I'ma hit you up later aight? Tell Spud we'll chill later."

Before his friend could say another word, he hung up the phone and easily parked his car in front of his grandfathers shop, trying to clear his head of any bad thoughts. HE had a job to do, and he wanted to get it over with quick so he could maybe rest a bit. Entering the shop, he immediately crossed to the back room to where he knew Fu Dog and his grandfather would be.

"Ah Jake, you're here." His grandfather greeted him from his desk.

Jake nodded and looked around the room, searching for his Sharpay friend. "Where's Fu?"

Lao pointed upstairs. "Helping Mercedes find some clothes in your mothers old room. She's staying in there."

Jake nodded and flopped down on the futon that rested against the wall. "How's she been?"

Lao smiled. "She has been a delight. She's intelligent and a very good cook. She made breakfast AND lunch for Fu Dog and I."

Jake smirked at that. "Ever find out what she is?"

Lao nodded and looked back at the book in front of him. "An Earth Elemental. A rare and powerful being." he looked back at his grandson. "And that means she is to be protected to the fullest extent."

"Aw G come on!" Jake whined, letting his arms fall limp beside him. "I have all of New York City to protect! I don't have time for this!"

Lao glared at the young dragon. "Aya! None of that! You will protect this girl at all cost! If her power were to fall into the wrong hands, it could mean very big trouble for us all."

Jake slouched in his seat, but didn't speak another word on the matter. No matter what, his grandfather would win the discussion. He always did. He groaned internally at the thought of another thing being added to his plate. This single girl could very well take away his free time without him even getting in trouble.

"Alright, she's done!" Fun Dog exclaimed as he skidded down the stairs, a giddy smile on his face and a artist hat on his head. "Took us awhile but we finally got her a wardrobe that doesn't clash with this decade and make her look like a complete idiot!"

Jake and Lao both looked at Fu Dog with confused expressions, making Fu sigh in exasperation. The Shar pei stood at the bottom of the stairs and gestured his arms to the top.

"May I introduce the new and improved, Mercedes E. Angelus!"

Jake felt his body grow hot and Mercedes stepped downstairs, revealing her outfit shyly. She wore a soft gray off the shoulder sweater that gripped and fit her in just the right places, accentuating her breast's and god gifted curves. Her skirt was a tan color and hugged her hips before flaring out softly around her legs until they reached mid thigh. On her feet where a pair of gray sandals that wrapped up her shin. Her hair had been brushed and was now longer than before, reaching her lower back. It looked soft and shiny like silk black waves. Jake almost had an urge to get up and touch it to make sure it wasn't actually silk.

"I look ridiculous don't I?" she asked, fiddling with her hands.

"Nonsense!" Lao exclaimed. "You look very nice Mercedes," he looked at the awestruck Jake. "Doesn't she Jake?"

Jake shook out of his staring before anyone noticed and nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, you look great."

She blushed at the compliments and nodded. "Thank you." she smiled. "For everything."

"It is the least we could do Mercedes." Lao said. "Your welcome here for as long as you need to be."

Mercedes smiled at him and nodded. Jake rejected all of the thoughts he had from earlier. He was actually going to enjoy his extra work load.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just a Little Closer

Mercedes awoke in her new room to the glaring of the early New York sun. She glanced at the clock that rested beside her bed and groaned as it read 8:30 am. She was not in the mood for waking up early. Not what so ever. It had been a little over a week since she started living in the Long household. It had been a...strange week to say the least. A number of magical creatures passed through the shop daily, all them stranger than the last. All of them had a strange need to...smell her, which freaked her out by all means. But after Jake threatened to rip off a trolls nose when he was getting a little too close, that stopped immediately. Jake was with her every day, and they had gotten close over the week. She knew it had to be tiring for him, seeing as she rarely left the shop for anything.

Lao had enrolled her into Jake's high school and she was to start when the new semester started, which was in a week. To say she was excited was an understatement. Jake found it weird that she was so ecstatic about school, but after explaining that not only was she not a normal teenage girl she had never been to school, he quickly understood. She found it amusing that Jake wasn't a big fan of school what so ever, and hearing him complain about it only added to her amusement.

Suddenly a loud thump resounding outside of her room caused her to jump a little out of her bed. She strained to hear any other type of noise, only to hear a faint growling coming from downstairs. She knew she shouldn't leave her room if she heard growling, but her curiosity got the best of her. She slipped back her pink comforters that once belonged to Jake's mother and tip toed across her room to the door. Peeking out, she made sure that the hallway was clear before making her way down the stairs where she had heard the noise. She peeked out into the open of the storage room/ magical study, struggling to see through the darkness of the room. She stepped to the floor and felt her way around the room to find the light switch. Not knowing where she was going, she stubbed her knee on Lao's desk, making her hiss loudly in pain.

"What are you doing up?"

Mercedes jumped at the low tired voice and looked around the room. Allowing her eyes to focus through the darkness, she saw the large and powerful form of a red scaled dragon, sitting slumped in the middle of the floor staring at her with black eyes. It was probably one of the largest dragons she had seen, its muscular body stretching to fit almost ¾ lengths of the room. Sitting it was already taller than she was, she didn't even want to know how big it must be at full height. It had strong powerful wings that were folded against its back, and its tale stretched to a long length reaching to lie in front of her, even though she was on the other side of the large room.

"Yo Mercy, I asked what you were doing up?" the dragon asked her again, a hint of annoyance in its tired voice. She recognized that voice...

"Jake?" she wondered aloud.

The dragon chuckled and turned to her, revealing its yellow underbelly to her. "I forgot, you've never seen me in dragon form huh?"

She shook her head and approached him, happy that she knew there wasn't a highly dangerous creature liable to kill her in the house. When she was closer she noticed the green mane that ran down from his head to his tail, the green streak that Jake displayed in human form. A warmth emanated from his body that heated her skin even from a distance, and increased as she got closer.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Jake asked her.

Mercedes shook her head. "No, I woke up on my own but I couldn't fall back to sleep." she told him. "Are you just now getting back home?"

He nodded. "Pretty rough night."

"Why didn't you go back home to sleep?" she asked him.

"Told my dad I was sleeping over here for the weekend." he answered her simply before groaning a bit. "I'm beat."

Mercedes nodded. "I understand, I'll let you sleep."

Before she could turn away Jake's body erupted into flames, which made her panic a bit before the fire died away and the Jake she had grown to know stood before her, his clothes ripped and his hair disheveled in a adorable sleepy way. He raised an eyebrow at her staring.

"What?"

Mercedes smiled and shrugged. "Nothing, your hair...its cute."

Jake snorted and sat on the futon, shrugging off his jacket, leaving him in his wife beater. "Cute? How masculine."

"Yes it is." she said before her eyes fell to the bright red stain on Jake's wife beater. "Jake, your shoulder..."

Jake looked down at his shoulder and winced a bit at the sight. Four puncture wounds lined his shoulders on either side from a chimera bite. He silently cursed the stupid creature at the memory of the fight. He had latched onto his shoulder for a good minute before Jake finally got him off and killed the thing. But his shoulder was healing slowly, due to the venom from the chimera.

"Its fine, chimera just tried to use me as a new chew toy." Jake joked as she crossed and sat on the couch beside him.

Mercedes examined the cut, her face scrunched in worry. "Jake, it looks pretty deep."

"NO, its all good." he said, trying to reassure her worry. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Mercedes crossed to Lao's desk and grabbed a pair of scissors before crossing back wordlessly. Jake watched in shock and she sat down and raised the scissors to her wrist.

"Hell no!" Jake exclaimed, jumping for the scissors, which she held out of reach due to his hurt shoulder. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Mercedes sighed and smiled a bit, which he found weird beyond belief. "My blood has healing agents, which is why I heal so fast. My blood can heal you."

Jake watched helplessly as she raised the scissors to her hand this time, so not to freak him out too much, and slit it, making her wince only slightly. He watched in awe as she pressed the bloodied hand to his bite marks, and almost immediately the wounds closed up. She did it with the rest before her hand healed itself completely. She smiled at her handy work and patted the newly repaired skin on his shoulder.

"There!" she cheered. "Good as new."

"Don't do that again." he muttered. "Can't protect you if your just gonna hurt yourself."

"You worry too much Jake." she said setting the scissors next to them on the side table. "I'm tougher than I look."

"And that is soooo saying a lot." Jake said, the sarcasm practically dripping from his lips.

Mercedes glared at him playfully, but didn't bother to retort. She couldn't help but stare as Jake stretched and pulled his bloodied beater over his head, revealing his chiseled torso to her. She sustained a gasp, for she had never seen this much of the male anatomy except for in movies or on TV. This was a new level of closeness that she had never experienced.

"You sure your not tired or anything?" Jake asked her with a big yawn, making her smile.

"I'm sure." she assured him. "You should go to sleep Jake."

"Well I would but a pretty girl is kinda taking up my bed space." Jake said with smirk on his handsome face.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Go to bed Jake." she told before standing up and moving to the stairs.

Jake smiled softly to himself as he lay back on the futon. "Yeah, good night Mercy."

"Good morning, Jake." she called back with mirth.

"Jaaaaakeeey boi!"

Jake groaned in annoyance as he was slowly

"Her scent is simply enticing!" a high pitched male voice exclaimed from the shadows of one of the buildings near the Canal Shop, a roof over looking its top most level. "All that power is practically rolling off of her. Good enough to eat!"

The other shadow figure smirked, his clawed and shriveled hand tapping the ledge in thought. "In time brother. The dragon is entirely too powerful for us to get through. We need to get rid of him through...intellectual means." his smirk widened. "We need to get the girl to break him."

The other licked its lips, the girls smell still fresh in his nostrils. "And then we get her?"

The shadow figure smirked at his brother. "Then we get her. All of her."


End file.
